A SoraxSilica Story
by dario.flaman
Summary: My First story on this site!Silica was defeating monsters so she could level up quickly,when one corners her and almost killed her, however our favorite(or mine) keyblade wielder with brown hair(or the only one?) saved her,and they're getting to know each other,could this lead to a Romance?Rated T just to be safe.


Hey guys!It's-a-me Mar...i mean Dario!I just had this idea when i watched Ep 4 from SAO again,and by reading Sword Art Kingdom by Jacob Pendra-Huth,it kinda inspired me,so credits for him,and if you didn't read his stories,go and read'em!They're awesome! Well,time to start my first story in this site!Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Silica was tired, she was defeating an enourmous amount of monsters this past week, so she could level up quickly and escape from this virtual world prison. She was far from the city, surrounded by monsters, all out of items, and Pina didn't have enough energy to heal her. But even by these odds, she wasn't giving up.

"Pina! Save your strength! I don't want to lose you again!" She cried.

Pina hissed, but went onto her head. When the monsters got near her, she took out her knife, and slashed at the closest one. It had no effect. She tried stabbing it, nope. Skills? Nuh-uh.

"How can this be? My attacks have no effect on those... things! What now?" She said, worried.

She looked for a Teleport Crystal in her pocket/bag, but there was none. The monster was really close to her, and lifted his claw to attack her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She heard some slashing sounds, and opened her eyes to see a spiky brown haired teen slashing at the monsters with a sword that is shaped like a key. The boy slashed more monsters then he jumped and wrapped himself in flames and spun in a circle,sending a wave of fire around him. Then he grabbed his Key/Sword and threw it at the monsters, and after that he concentrated and made many pillars of light appear blasting all of the monsters and killing them.

"Amazing..he's so strong..!" Silica said in awe. The boy dismissed his sword, and walked towards her.

"Hey,are you okay?Did they hurt you?" He asked looking at her.

Pina hissed at him to be so close to her, and almost jumped onto his face to tear it apart, however Silica stopped her.

" I'm..uh..i'm okay,thanks for saving me mister..?"

"Sora,i'm Sora,nice to meet you!" He said,grinning,and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

" Well thank you Mister Sora, i'm Silica Nice to meet you too." She said,handshaking him.

"So Silica"He started,letting go of her hand."This may seem weird but..can you tell me where i am?"He asked Silica gave him a confused look.

" What do you mean?Don't you know?You..we are at floor 41." She answered Sora looked even more confused.

" Um..floor 41 where?" He asked again.

" You know,in SAO?You gotta beat the boss to proceed?" She tried to make him understand,but he looked even more confused.

" SAO?Boss?I don't understand.." Sora said,scrathing his head.

" What do you mean you don't-Ow!" She said,feeling pain all over her body,but mostly her arm.

"See?You're not okay!C'mon,i'll take you to a nearby town and get a doctor or something."He said getting even closer to her,she blushed.

" N-no i'm fine thank yoUUU?!W-what are you doing?!" She shouted,blushing even more,Sora has picked her up and is now carrying her bridal style!

"Alrighty,which way is the city?" He asked,like he did this everyday.

" Um..over there" She said,pointing to the west side of the road.

" Okay!Hang in there,we'll be there before you can say ouch!" He said,grinning again.

He carried her to the city, halfway there Silica said:

" Sora...i don't want to be rude,but why are you helping me? We just met and all.." She asked,trying to stop blushing.

" What? Do i need a reason to help someone?And the Heartless was about to attack you,i couldn't let that happen." He answered,trying to go faster and carefully so he wouldn't trip.

"Heartless?Is that a new type of monster?"She asked him,Sora made a thinking face and said:

"Yeah i guess you could say that,they are are the darkness from the people's hearts and they eat hearts,you gotta watch out for them."

" I see... and Sora, when you said that you didn't know about SAO it was a joke, right?" She asked.

"...What happens if i say no?" He asked.

"Then you're nuts, or you lost your memory." She said.

"...Well, let's say that I'm not from around here." He said, trying to avoid telling her something,she noticed and asked:

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Um..hey look we're here!" Sora told her.

Silica looked at the way he's looking, and saw the busy city. Many tents were selling food, jewerly and some other products. A pendant caught her eye, but she didn't have enough money now, so she shrugged it off.

"Alright let's see, Doctor... Clinic... anything like that?" Sora asked, checking out the buildings.

"Just...drop me by the Inn,i'll be fine" She said.

" Are you sure?You look like you could fall apart anytime." Sora asked her.

" I'll be fine,trust me" she reassured him.

"...Oh alright,but i'm not leaving until you get better!'' Sora said,walking towards the building that has INN writed on a sign,when he entered it,Many people saw him carrying Silica,they laughed and said something like: "Aw that's sweet!can i be the ring bearer?" Some others looked at him angrily and said: " Who is that?!How dare that peasant carry the Great Dragon Tamer Silica!?" Silica blushed,Sora didn't notice,and after explaining what happened to the Innkeeper, and paying of course, he gave both of them rooms. Sora got Silica onto her bed,and headed towards the door.

" Alright Silica,if you need anything,i'll be five..no wait, six steps away!" he said,smiling, she thanked him and he left the room, her heart was beating VERY fast.

" He's so nice..and cute too..i hope i get to know him more..wait what am i thinking?!" She said,blushing a bit more.  
" I better get some rest,let's hope these pains goes away in the morning.." She said,and after changing in her...sleep wear,she got on the bed again,pulled the covers and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night,Sora woke up. " Wuh?Is it morning already?" He asked, still kinda sleepy, he looked at the window. " Weird..it's still dark out...why did i woke up?" His answer came when his stomach growled,he put a hand on it,chuckled a bit and got up from his bed, got dressed, and went down the stairs for a midnight snack, at the third step,he felt something,a presence,a killing intent,but where? He looked around and there he was,a Neoshadow Heartless appeared,dove back into the shadows and went into Silica's room before Sora had a chance to do anything.

"Oh no!Silica!" He cried, and pulled his Keyblade and ran to her room,thanks to the power of his weapon, the door was opened and he went into the room and saw that the Neoshadow knocked Pina out, and was about to take Silica's heart,but before he could do that,Sora froze it with a small Blizzard spell,and killed it quickly by slashing it's head off,it's body disappeared, Luckily Silica didn't wake up, Sora used Curaga on Pina,she woke up and saw him, and before she could do anything, Sora colapsed,exausted by hunger and by blowing his magic power by curing her, anyway,Sora colapsed...on the bed, at Silica's side,he was nervous and wanted to get outta there, but he was too tired to move, she turned and his eyes widened, thankfully she was still sleeping, Sora saw that was wearing just bra and panties,he blushed,choked back a cough,and carefully turned his head so he could see Pina.

" Pina!help!" He said whispering.

Pina was too busy snickering, he looked at Silica again,and tried to move just a little bit,but she hugged him,snuggling near his face and smiling, he blushed crimson/tomato red.

'' Oh no..when she wakes up i'm dead!i must get outta here!but i'm so..tired..and she's so..warm..'' Sora whispered,yawned and fell asleep while she hugged him.

_

And that's enough for now,did you guys/girls like it? Please Review!And i thank my good friend Giovanna A.K.A Jade, she readed and corrected this chapter for me, next chapter will be on a few days/weeks..i think, it depends on my computer and how the ideas come and go,well,i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
